1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf practice cages and more particularly to a golf practice cage which includes means to substantially prevent dangerous rebounds of flying golf balls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Indoor golf driving ranges or practice cages are well known. Many simply comprise a number of nets arranged to form an enclosure which includes a back against which the golf balls are struck. The nets are typically directly attached to rigid elements which define the supporting frame. This arrangement is dangerous because a rapidly traveling golf ball can rebound from one of the supporting frame elements and possibly strike the golfer.
In addition to the rebound problems posed by prior art golf practice cages made of nets, such cages do not provide an easy and reliable means for returning golf balls to the platform area from which the balls are struck. If the floor is defined by a net, the net will generally sag and collect the balls, rather than allowing them to roll toward the golfer's platform. In some instances, prior art golf cages include a rigid supporting floor underlying the floor net to define a surface over which the golf balls can roll, but this introduces rebound problems endangering the golfer. Simply tensioning the floor net does not solve the problem either, inasmuch as it has been found that rapidly traveling golf balls rebound with surprising force from a tensioned net. This is also true of even modestly tensioned nets defining the rear or target wall of the cage.